Trainer Darg Frostwind
.png |caption = on the Outpost of the Overlord. }} Outpost of the Overlord gives instruction on the art of combat. Advances Quests Visiting Tayil N'Velex updates the following quest(s): NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Darg Frostwind." says, "Greetings. I've been stationed here at the outpost to teach new recruits the finer points of combat. After all, it's our duty to honor the Overlord by achieving legendary victories in his glorious name." You say to , "What can you teach me about combat?" says, "Well, what do you want to know? Something basic or something more advanced?" You say to , "Teach me the basics of combat." says, "Many different elements are involved in successful combat. I can teach you a few of the basics, such as how to begin a fight, the difference between a melee and ranged combat, and earning rewards for victory." You say to , "Tell me how to begin a fight." says, "Starting combat is easy. Just use your mouse pointer to left-click on an opponent. Its name will appear in the Target window in the upper left of your screen. You can also use the Tab key to cycle through nearby targets or the F8 key to select your closest enemy." You say to , "How do I begin the battle?" says, "If you're close enough to your foe and want to start hitting it with your weapon, either click your Melee Attack button on your hotbar or press the ~ key. Or you can begin by using one of your spells or combat arts to get the enemy's attention. Remember, you must be close enough to actually hit them." You say to , "So I can fight anyone or anything I want?" says, "You can fight most non-player characters and creatures that you find outside your city, whether outdoors or in dungeons. Many non-player characters in the cities are there to help you or give quests, so you can't attack some of them. If you try, you'll get a message telling you that they aren't valid targets." You say to , "Tell me about melee combat." says, "Melee combat means a toe-to-toe, physical confrontation. It's a combination of auto-attack damage that happens automatically when you press the Melee Attack button on your hotbar or the ~ key and spells or combat arts that you use in close proximity to your foe." You say to , "What classes specialize in melee combat?" says, "Sturdy fighters such as Guardians, Berserkers, Bruisers, and Shadowknights stand at the front lines of battle facing the enemy. Crafty scouts such as Brigands, Assassins, Troubadors, and Dirges generally stay close to their foes as well, but prefer to launch attacks from the back or side where they're less likely to be counterattacked." You say to , "Tell me about ranged combat." says, "Ranged combat means that you put some distance between yourself and the enemy. This can be done with weapons such as bows or throwing daggers, or with spells and arts that can be cast from a distance." You say to , "How do I launch a ranged attack?" says, "If you have a ranged weapon and ammunition, you can initiate ranged combat by using the Ranged Attack button on the Abilities tab of your Knowledge Book. You can drag this key to your hotbar if you like. Remember, you must have a ranged weapon in the Ranged slot of your inventory window and the correct type of ammunition in the Ammo slot." You say to , "What classes specialize in ranged combat?" says, "While most classes have the ability to attack from a distance, scout classes such as Brigands, Assassins, Troubadors, and Dirges specialize in ranged physical attacks. Mages, priests, and shadowknights have spells that do damage to their foes from a distance." You say to , "How do I tell if I can use spells or arts from a distance?" says, "You can right-click on a spell or art's icon and select "Examine" to see its range of effect. In addition, if you target something and the icon for one of your spells or arts turns a dark red, that means the opponent is out of range of that ability." You say to , "What kind of rewards can I earn in battle?" says, "Victory in battle can be very rewarding. Successful combat against worthy opponents awards you experience (XP) to help you advance your level, as well as the chance at coin, usable items, and other valuables." You say to , "What do you mean by "a worthy opponent"?" says, "You don't earn rewards for defeating foes that are too far below your level. If your target has a grey name, it means it is very weak and won't provide any benefit for beating it. Talk to Trainer Anna Winston for more information on evaluating your opponents." You say to , "Are certain types of targets more rewarding than others?" says, "The tougher a foe, the better its chances to provide a valuable reward. Though defeating enemies alone provides nice treasure, defeating heroic enemies that require a group is even more rewarding. The very best items come from banding together multiple groups to defeat epic opponents." You say to , "Teach me more advanced aspects of combat." says, "You'll learn many advanced combat techniques over time. There's no substitute for experience! I'd be happy to discuss a few of these advanced aspects, such as selecting the right opponent, knowing your surroundings, and using your abilities." You say to , "Tell me about selecting the right opponent." says, "Picking the right fight is crucial to victory. A weak opponent won't provide worthwhile rewards, while an overly powerful foe will result in your defeat. You need to keep your resources in mind as well as choosing the right target." You say to , "How do I tell if an opponent is too weak or too strong for me?" says, "Targeting an opponent will show you detailed information on its overall potency. Generally speaking, you'll find the best results from fighting opponents with blue, white, or yellow names. Talk to Trainer Anna Winston for more information on evaluating your opponents." You say to , "What resources should I be keeping an eye on?" says, "Starting a fight when you're low on Health or Power is a very bad idea. Your choice of targets also depends on whether you're alone or grouped with other players. Forming a group allows you to take on tougher and more rewarding challenges than you could face alone." You say to , "Teach me about knowing my surroundings." says, "Keeping your surroundings in mind is crucial to victory. Fighting in areas with lots of aggressive creatures is a bad idea, because they won't hesitate to gang up on you." You say to , "Anything else I should watch out for?" says, "Staying too long on the exact spot where you just defeated a foe can be dangerous. Another enemy is likely to show up there soon after, which can be an unpleasant surprise if you're already in another battle." You say to , "Any other tips?" says, "You should be aware of what's going on around you. Using your mouse wheel to scroll out into third person and holding down the left mouse button allows you to move the camera around your character. It's a good idea to do this when fighting in dangerous areas to make sure nothing sneaks up on you." You say to , "Tell me about using my abilities." says, "Successful fighting isn't about turning on your auto-attack and walking away from battle. Your odds of victory are much better if you're well prepared and are active during combat. You should use every spell or combat art that has a positive effect on your chances to win." You say to , "What do you mean?" says, "Before you begin fighting, make sure you and your allies have activated all beneficial spells, also known as "buffs," so that you're operating at peak efficiency. Buffs can add health or power, increase your rate of regeneration, enhance your physical attributes, make you attack faster or do more damage, and more." You say to , "What about during battle?" says, "Whether you're a front-lines melee type or someone attacking from a distance with weapons or spells, you should be using abilities that damage your foes effectively and efficiently. Right click on your spells and arts and select "Examine" to see details on their effects." You say to , "What else should I know about spells and arts?" says, "Using your highest-level versions of spells and arts will be more effective than using older versions. In addition, you should be upgrading your abilities to higher ranks to make them more effective. For more details on spells and combat arts, talk to Trainer Sythor the All-Seeing in the tower at the center of the outpost." You say to , "I'll come back later." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Outpost of the Overlord Category:Outpost of the Overlord (NPC)